


Heroes

by Klance_gives_me_life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cutting, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_gives_me_life/pseuds/Klance_gives_me_life
Summary: This is just a writing I'm doing because I want to do something with my free time. I don't know if any of this will trigger anyone, and I'm writing blindly so I'm pretty sure the tags are going to change a bit. I'm sorry, heh. But I hope you like this, it's a soulmate AU for klance. This is also going to be on Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

The day came to an end. Light drew dark, only to be replaced with the glow of the moon. The trees and grass reflected the shine, as the glow became more vivid. A boy about the age of seventeen, walked down the path tiredly.Every so often he tripped and fell onto the ground, feeling a weird sensation. He felt hurt, betrayed, alone, none of which he ever felt. He doesn't know why either.

He continued to walk down the path, till he gets to his house. He sits on the porch, mumbling to himself as a older woman watches him from a window.

"W-What are they doing to you..." He mumbles to himself, distraught of what was happening to his so called soulmate. In this world, each person had a soulmate that they are paired with. The soulmates can communicate through emotions, ink on skin, and or a strong feeling of pressure to one of the bodies; Just like a bad car crash or something like that.

He sighed as he went indoors, hearing a woman's voice from the other room,"is that you Lance?"

The boy who was now known to be Lance, nodded and looked at the woman,"si mama.."

Mama walked over to him, pulling him into a ember,"go get some rest mijo, you had a hard day I can tell."

Lance looked at her and nodded with a hurt expression. He walked up to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off his shirt and jeans, scattering them across the floor, before plopping down on his bed. He grunted a bit as the inflicted pain on his body stung. He reached his hand over to his desk, bringing back a pen in his hand. He hesitates for a moment, before writing on his inner wrist,'Are you okay?'.

~~~~~~

Keith had been dealing with abuse from his foster parents for a few years now. Although he wanted it to stop, he could do nothing; He had been in the orphanage one too many times. He sighs as he lay in a darkish corner, bruises and cuts everywhere along his lean, but somehow muscular body. He sighs as he thinks to himself, before feeling a slight tingle on his wrist. Keith glanced down to see a small scribble on his wrist. He blushed a little at the concern from his soulmate, and quickly grabbed a pen, thinking of what to write back. He closed his eyes for a second and opens them to the thought of something,'I'm fine,I'm sorry. Are you okay?'

Keith then looks up, letting out a small breath. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a tall dark figure walking toward him, that turned out to be his foster father. Keith quickly got up, holding a expression of fear as the father,"you are to be out of this house in ten minutes..go you heartless bastard..".

Keith grabbed his jacket, tears rolling down his face as he ran to his room to pack a bag. When he got there he mumbled under his shaken breath,"we both know you're the heartless bastard here.."

In a matter of five minutes, Keith had packed a duffle bag complete with a few pairs of clothes, a red hoodie, sandals to go along with his boots, hygiene products, a few pens and markers, a sketchbook, his secret phone and charger, the knife his biological mother gave him, a blanket, and a ladybug pillow pet. He took out a backpack full of food, and drinks; He put it on his bag and picked up the duffel, running out of the house before coming in contact with his abusive foster parent. 

~~~~~~

Lance hummed a small song, and stared at the small stars plastered on the ceiling of his room. He felt a sharp feeling of despair shivering up his spine, as he jolted up. He looked down at his arm to see his soulmate responded. It was surprising that he didn't feel anything till that emotion. Is it that he's getting used to the pain. No. This is the opposite of what was wanted from him; Lance wanted his soulmate to be happy, but it was already too late for that. His soulmate was in despair, he was broken. Lance wanted to save him, but he didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2.

Keith looked around the park where he had set up. There was an elderly couple walking around with what seemed to be their granddaughter. Keith sighed and leaned his head back on the tree. It seemed to be about nine am, as more people arrived in the park. He watched as laughter arose around him, and closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to be happy, but he didn't know how. Keith opened his eyes a few minutes later to a very cheerful young girl a few feet away from him, that looked about seven. She had curly black locks of hair and a blue sundress on; She looked at him curiously before speaking up,"Hello mister, do you want to play?"

Keith was a bit shocked at what she had to say, didn't her parents warn her to not talk to strangers? He stayed still and hesitantly replied,"d-depends on what you want to play..." 

The girl smiled and sat next to Keith, taking out a few dolls from the bag she carried on her back. Keith looked at them curious, before the little girl handed him a girl doll with brunette hair in a puffy pink dress. Keith was about to take it when a boy that looked about his age approached them,"Josie! What are you doing? You don't talk to strangers it can be dangerous! Diós mio..."  
Josie looked at Keith with sad eyes and then to the boy,"I-I'm sorry Lance..he looked so alone...I wanted to keep him company for a bit...please..I'll feel guilty if I don't..."

Lance's eyebrows furrow as he switched glances between Keith and Josie, before sighing,"you guys can play..but if this guy starts becoming a bit sketchy, we are leaving.."

Josie nodded and Keith took the doll, with a half grin.

~~~~~~

Josie and Keith played for what seemed like hours. Galactic alien battles, to space marriage. As they played, Lance sat on a bench close to them so he could hear everything they said. Lance looked at the boy playing with his sister. He took notice of the two bags that lay next to him, and his bruised up face. He mumbled to himself,"maybe a runaway?...". Lance continued to look at him, interested in his life story, then something weird happened. A random surge of joy, and excitement flew through him. His heart scrambled around, as Keith glanced toward him. Lance quickly looked away, flushing a deep red, his heartbeat goes rapid,"Why..what was that...w-what is this....I've never felt this feeling?...".

A few minutes later Josie ran over to Lance, bag on back,"Lance!".

Lance at the time was in a daze, contemplating his life. He snapped out of it when Josie stomped on his foot,"Lance!"

Lance jumped and looked at her with shock,"ow! What?!"

Josie smiled at a job accomplished, but then changed her expression to a little more serious look,"Mr. Keith got kicked out of his house, and he doesn't have anywhere to go..do you think mama would let him use the couch for a few days?..."

Lance gaped his mouth and thought for a moment,"I don't really know, but why are you so fond of this one guy in particular?.."

Josie smirked, and then smiled innocently,"he's a minor, and he's alone. No friends, no family. He reminds me of me on my first day of school. I'd feel guilty if I don't at least try to help..."

Lance sighed and looked at the man now known as Keith laid against the tree. Keith had many signs of abuse, the same type of cuts and bruises that his soulmate had. It got him thinking, what if this guy was his soulmate. He shook his head and turned back to Josie,"We can go ask mama, if she says no we'll think of something else okay?.."

Josie nodded excitedly and ran over to Keith to tell him, they'll be right back.

~~~~~~

When they left, Keith closed his eyes thinking of what his next plan of action was. Yes of course he wanted a warm place to stay, but to stay at a family's home? It would most likely feel like he was barging, and Keith did not want that. 

Thirty minutes pass, and The sky begins to darken, stars scattering around everywhere. Keith turns his head to see Josie and Lance walking toward him. Okay more like Lance was walking, Josie was skipping happily. Once they got close enough Josie exclaimed,"Keith! Keith!".

Lance sighed and held out a Hand to the sitting male," come."

Keith nodded and grabbed his bags, taking Lance's hand; A sharp shock was shared between the two, with Keith flinching back, and Lance staring in disbelief. It didn't hurt per say, but instead it felt like many emotions mixed into one, the most vivid one being joy. Josie watched confused on what just happened.   
Keith got up blushing lightly, still baffled on what just happened between him and Lance. Will it happen again? Who knows. Lance took Keith's duffel, careful not to touch him again,"H-Here, I'll help..."

~~~~~~

So many thoughts passed through Lance's head, as the three of them walked in silence. He looked at the houses that went by and mumbled to himself,"W-What was that?.."

Josie looked at both of them smiling a bit. She tugged at Lance's shirt,"Lance?"

Lance jumped a little, turning his attention towards his younger sister. He looked on curious,"Yeah sis?"  
Josie giggled a little, finally getting to the house,"Thank you for letting me do this," Lance smiled at her and ruffled his hand in her hair,"I would've done it as well, don't worry."

Keith looked at both of them nervous,"A-Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to be a burden..."  
Both Lance and Josie looked at Keith with a smile and Lance spoke up,"All of us are fine with it and you won't be a burden, just another plate to the table. We're glad to have you here Keith..."


	3. Chapter 3.

It has only been a few days since Keith had moved in, and he has learned some valuable stuff about the household. There are nine other members of the household besides him; Mama Rosa, Papa Scott, Josie, Marco, Lance, Susanna, Helena, Corey, and Emma are their names. It is always lively, and Keith had taken accustom to helping with the chores. More than what Mama's kids have ever done for her in a days work.   
Keith awoke at three in the morning having a weird surge of energy flow through him much like the one he had when Lance and him touched the first time, but it felt different this time. More sad, and depressing. He turned in the bed where he was sleeping in the guest room, and grabbed his pen. Keith then turned on his lamp. He rolled his sleeve up and wrote carefully, trying to not startle his soulmate,'Hey, are you okay? Something seems off.'  
A few minutes pass and no answer, so he decides to write again,'Hey! Answer dummy, I don't want to know you're okay..'  
Still no answer, a moment later he felt sharp pains in his arm, like a cutting pain. He recognized this immediately, considering he used to do that type of stuff. Keith's eyes widen pulling down his pants, proceeding to write a paragraph,' Please..I'm sure I know what you're doing. I just want to let you know that I care about you, and I'm sure many others do. I'm not just saying this as a soulmate, I'm saying this as a friend as well. If you want to talk to someone, I'll be here to help, I want to help. Please show a sign that you read this.'  
~~~~~~  
Lance sat in his room sobbing, while cutting small lines into his skin with the razor. He knew his soulmate has tried to contact him, but didn't bother to look. He was too afraid of what he had to say. He shook violently, thinking to himself about how many mistakes he has ever made. You see, he cried because he knew, he knew his soulmate. But he didn't recognize him, even after that moment they shared at the park. Lance had figured out after hours of research, that that feeling was the feeling you get when you first meet your soulmate. He mumbled out in the middle of his cries,"K-Keith...W-Why..".  
A few minutes go by and he looks at his body to see many small inspiring writings along with the paragraph. He covered his mouth and whimpered a bit, hesitantly grabbing for his pen. He shakily wrote on his foot,'I'm fine, I'll be fine...I'll be fine don't worry..'  
~~~~~~  
Keith put sharpie on his lips and kissed where he felt that his soulmate cut. He sighs and puts the pen and marker down,thinking of how him and his soulmate were going to meet. After awhile, it feeling like Keith's soulmate was calmed down, and finally fell asleep. Keith stared at the ceiling, and his last words before his slumber was,"who are you...".  
~~~~~~  
A lucid opening, of what seemed to be the woods stood before Lance. He stared into the night sky, as a gentle breeze whispered into his ear.  Lance walked down the opening to see an ocean of vivid blues and reds. He admired the view sighing gently, and then suddenly he was knocked down onto his back,"Who are you!".   
A sound so familiar, yet so mysterious. Lance sat up and turned around to see the towering Keith. Keith hesitantly held out a hand for him, and Lance took it pulling him self up. When he was fully up, he noticed that his lips were only a few centimeters away from Keith's. They stared at each other in silence before he leaned in, kissing Keith tenderly; It was like time had stopped around them. It was a dream but it felt so real, so real in-fact that it felt like the real thing. This went on for a few moments before everything dissipated and turned black.  
~~~~~~  
Keith awoke, panting and eyes wide. He lifted his hand and traced his thumb over his lips. For 'some unknown reason' they felt as if they have been touched by an angel. He mumbled to himself,"Last time I remember my lips were chapped...Was that really a dream...".  
Keith turned to look out the window, and saw it was daylight. He sat up, and stretched a bit.  
~~~~~~  
Lance was already downstairs, playing with his siblings happily, when Keith came stumbling down the stairs. They both lock eyes and suddenly Lance feels like he is becoming nervous. Keith broke contact first, walking to the kitchen for an apparent effort for food. Lance turns back to Josie, who was pulling on his sleeve,"Lancey Lance!! Dolly wants your attention, not Keith!".  
From the other room a small chuckle could be heard, obviously from Keith. Lance sighed taking the doll in his hand, and plays with Josie, Marco, and Emma.  
~~~~~~  
As Keith ate a bowl of cereal, he thought of how weird his and Lances interaction that morning was. It was odd...  
====================  
Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been preparing for school.•-•'


End file.
